


Come Back

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fear, Loss, Love, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: He watches Shepard step off his shuttle into hell so much, and oh, does it scare him.Short drabble is short.





	Come Back

Another shot rocks the shuttle, and he's sick, he wants to turn around. Cortez can hear Shepard talking to his squad as they descend to Thessia, and his throat feels tight. He can see Reaper forces everywhere, crawling like bugs around the LZ. Each time they go in this hot he feels this way. Scared. So scared. His heart pounds as the shuttle door opens, the gunfire and screams outside louder now, and he squeezes his eyes shut as his lover steps off of his shuttle and into hell.

He'll come back. He always comes back.

He has to come back.


End file.
